


In den Köpfen der Betroffenen Teil2?

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Light Angst, Reveal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Wir sehen uns an wie die Frauen um Lucifer mit der Wahrheit umgehen.





	1. Chapter 1

Linda machte sich gerade zu ihrer Pause auf, als Chloe in ihr Büro gestürmt kam. Dank Lindas  
therapeutischen Fähigkeiten, konnte sie schnell ausmachen warum Chloe so in Eile war. Außer-  
dem hat der Grund ihr letzte nach einen Besuch abgestattet. „Also Chloe, was kann ich für dich  
tun?“, „Uh, wolltest du gerade eine Pause machen?“ Chloe druckste herum und wollte bereits   
wieder gehen. „Ach was, setzt dich. Ich kann mir denken das dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt.“

Chloe legte ihren Gedanken Wirrwarr für Linda offen und diese versuchte mit ihr zusammen   
den Faden auf zurollen. „Also wusstest du es?“ , „Ja, aber ich habe auch so meine Zeit gebraucht  
das zu verdauen. Ich meine man erfährt nicht jeden Tag das man mit dem Teufel geschl…“ Linda  
räusperte sich „also seine Therapeutin ist.“ Chloe wusste ohne zu fragen was Linda nicht gesagt  
hatte. Natürlich hatte er auch mit ihr geschlafen. Sie sollte anfangen sich zu fragen mit wem nicht.  
Die Liste ist wohl kürzer.

Sie redeten mehrere Stunden über Lucifers Zustand und Chloe merkte langsam wie Realität und  
Vorstellung sich einigen konnten um zu koexistieren. Währenddessen ging das Geräusch des sich  
öffnenden Fahrstuhls durch das leere Apartment von Lucifer. Ella sah sich um und konnte bis auf  
die vielen leeren Whiskey Flaschen, keine Spur von dem exzentrischen Nachtclubbesitzer finden.

Eine Spur von besagten Flaschen zog sich von dem Klavier bis in einen hinteren Raum, den Ella   
bis heute noch nicht gesehen hatte. Sie folgte der Spur aus Flaschen und sah Lucifer schlafend  
auf einem Ledersessel sitzen. Shakespeare’s Romeo und Julia offen auf seinem Schoß. Sie beugte  
sich über ihn um zu lesen bei welcher Szene er war. Julia entschied sich gerade dafür an Romeos  
Seite tatsächlich zu sterben. Doch die Art wie es geschrieben war, ließ auf eine sehr frühe Ausgabe  
schätzen. Es hatte schon einige vergilbte stellen und Eselsohren.

Ella begutachtete Lucifer, er schlief und seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, doch man sah das  
ihn etwas zerknirschte. Sie stupste ihn mit ihrem Knie an. Doch erregte sich nicht, also tätschelte  
sie seine Schulter. Doch auch hier keine Regung. „Lucifer.. oh Lucifer! Wach auf.“ Doch er wachte  
nicht auf. Ella schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf und Lucifer schreckte auf. Natürlich tat es ihm nicht  
weh, aber wach wurde er dadurch trotzdem.

„Miss Lopez, Sie hier?“ Fragte er verschlafen. Ella verdrehte ihre Augen „Jaha, ich hier. Und du  
erklärst mir mal was da los ist. Was ist mit Chloe und woher kam das Blut? Seid ihr beide wieder  
in was verwickelt?“ Ella merkte schnell dass sich Lucifers freudige Stimmung in etwas düsteres  
umwandelte als sie Chloe ansprach. Also wusste sie auch sofort, dass da was dran war. 

Lucifer setzte schwer, konnte er ihr vertrauen? Konnte er ihr die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Er war  
sich nicht sicher ob die liebe Miss Lopez die Wahrheit vertragen konnte. Also wand er sich von ihr  
ab und trottete zur Bar. Ella wusste sofort was er vorhatte „ Nein, nein Mein Lieber. Erst antwortest  
du mir!“ Lucifer hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie fragend an. Dieser mickrige Mensch legte sich  
unbewusst mit dem Teufel an und stand ihren Mann, äh Frau. Lucifer konnte bei dem Gedanken  
nur schmunzeln. Doch auch sie war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, nicht nur wegen den Worten seiner  
Schwester, nein auch weil Miss Lopez eine unwiderstehliche Art hatte und wäre da nicht der Detektiv,  
nah wer weiß.

„Lucifer! Rede!“ sie stelle sich ihm in den Weg und sah ihn bedrohlich an. Also gab er sich erschöpft  
geschlagen von all den verlangenden Frauen um ihn. Erst der Detektiv, dann der Doktor und nun  
auch noch Miss Lopez. Er erzählte ihr von Gott und der Hölle, das er der Teufel und Mazikeen ein  
Damon ist und von Amendier, dem Engel. Sie sah ihn dabei verständnisvoll an und hörte zu. Als er  
fertig war schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf: „Ach Lucifer, niemals aus der Rolle fallend, aber jetzt mal  
ehrlich. Was ist los?“ Wütend sah er auf sie herab, doch er wusste, dass sein Teufels Gesicht nicht  
erscheinen würde. „Ach, selbstverständlich brauchen Sie beweise, Miss Lopez! Sie sind schließlich  
eine Forensiken.“, Sagte er während er sich sein Sakko abstreifte. Ella sah ihn verwirrt dabei zu und  
nickte „Ja, Beweise sind immer gut, aber Lucifer, ich mein wie willst du mir einen Beweis für deine  
Fantasien liefern?“ Sich schmunzelte und auch er lachte verächtlich auf. Wie naiv sie doch alle waren.

Als seine Flügel empor sprangen, war Ella so erschrocken, dass sie ein Wort heraus bekam und nur  
von seinem teuflischem Grinsen zu den strahlenden Flügel blickte.  
Er war der Teufel! Lucifer ist der Teufel! War alles was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Er sah sie mitleidig an und wusste was als nächstes passieren würde. Sie würd vor ihm davon laufen  
oder ihn anschreien. Er schloss seine Augen, er wollte nicht mit ansehen wie die fröhlich Ella Lopez ihn  
verächtlich von sich stoßen würde.

„Es war dein Blut?!“, es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und ließ keinen Platz für Einwände.  
„Ich habe das Blut des Teufels untersucht!“


	2. Nur das Ende und eine Info.

Hallo Ihr lieben und danke das ihr meine Geschichte verfolgt hab.

Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, das ich die Serie ab jetzt nicht mehr als One-Shot  
veröffentlichen werden. Unter dem Link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529632/chapters/48726800

findet Ihr die Geschichte in kompakter Form. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt weiterhin interessiert  
und unterstütz mich mit der Story :)

Danke Danke Danke


End file.
